


Definition

by Skye



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru finds the concept of love confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition

What exactly is love, Imai Hotaru wondered. Recently Inchou had asked, since Mikan obviously had feelings for her, did Hotaru love Mikan in return? Hotaru had been surprised by the inquiry. "How can you expect me to answer that question?" she asked him in response, not giving him a definite yes or no.

And how could she, Hotaru wondered now, when she wasn't sure exactly what this feeling of 'love' was supposed to be, anyway? Some described it as the best feeling in the world. Hotaru wasn't sure her relationship with Mikan could be considered in that light. Others had described an obsession, which certainly couldn't be healthy. Although she did think of Mikan quite a bit, when they were far apart as well as now that they lived close in the school. Many said they couldn't stand to be apart from their special person. Hotaru liked to be around Mikan, but also valued her time away.

Of course, there were also those who viewed love as vile. It's appealing factors were part of the trap, to extract what one wanted from a person. Hotaru had been sure to make sure that this wouldn't be the case with Mikan. Even with Mikan as a poor student in the school, and herself being obviously affluent, Hotaru had stepped back and forced Mikan to make her own way.

With so many conflicting reports, Hotaru decided to do research to find out the truth about what being in love meant. She could count on the library to be detached, analytical, and unbiased in its findings. There was only one truth, after all. So Hotaru used a dictionary, as well as other resources to try and find out if her feelings for Mikan fell under the category of "love" or not.

"No good," Hotaru commented to herself after a few hours of research. The books were tainted with society's misconceptions and biases where this subject was concerned. The dictionary itself had more definitions than she had even come across in casual accounts. Sadly, the researchers were just as confused as her, though the muddle was well documented. It was time to give up, Hotaru decided.

"Hotaru!" Hotaru heard Mikan's voice calling for her as she exited the library.

"Mikan..." Hotaru said as Mikan came into view.

"I've been looking for you," Mikan said, hugging her. "I couldn't find Hotaru anywhere, I'm so happy to see you now!"

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

"We haven't spent time together! I miss you, Hotaru!" Mikan said, cuddling closer to her. "You aren't too busy now, are you?"

Hotaru felt warmer with Mikan's presence and happy with the affection shown. She decided, despite what anyone else said, what she felt for this dummy would be what she considered love, at least for now. Not that Mikan or anyone else had to know.

"I have some free time now," Hotaru admitted. She wasn't sure if it was the _greatest_ thing in the world, but it was certainly a wonderful feeling to see Mikan smile back at her.


End file.
